I Can See It In Your Eyes
by Rae and Arakni
Summary: They say that eyes are the windows to the soul. But, they can also be the doorways to the heart. We present these love stories some loves fulfilled, and others turned away. Yaoi, shounenai.
1. Emerald

**Warning**- These stories are all yaoi and shounenai, you don't like, you don't read! 

**Disclaimer**- We don't own any of the characters.

* * *

**Emerald**

I know he's watching me. I can feel it in his gaze.

Once again, he's worried about me. Why? Because it is raining outside, and here I am at the window, staring out into the haze. He always worries about me on nights like tonight.

I don't even know why I force myself to watch the rain. I hate it, completely and utterly hate it. But I'm still here, watching it.

A few footsteps creak on the wooden boards beneath our feet., but he doesn't say a word. I suppose I am grateful for that. I have nothing to say.

Something hovers in the air between us, though. Something that makes me want to speak, to say anything. I want to hear his voice. Say something, please. I don't care what it is, just say something.

Almost as if he can hear my thoughts, he asks, in that rough voice of his, "Why?"

He knows. I know he knows, because I told him. "Why what?" I reply gently.

"You know what I mean!" He grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" When I give no answer, he shakes me, frustrated. "Come on, man, answer me!"

Still no words escape my lips.

He sighs. "I know why you hate the rain, but I don't get why you've got to torture yourself like this! I know you miss her. I get that. But you've got to let her go!"

I can't seem to meet his eyes. "It's my fault she died. How can I forget that?"

Anger now burns in those eyes. "It's my fault my mom died, but I'm not the one standing around moping, am I? Let her go!"

"How?" I hiss, my voice raising slightly. "How do I do that? Do you think I haven't tried?"

"If you keep hiding behind her memory, you'll never find anyone new! Find someone else. If you really fall in love, you'll be able to let her go."

"Show me," I whisper suddenly.

"What?" he asks.

"How to let her go."

"I just told you. You've got to-"

"I know," I interrupted him. "I have fallen in love… with you."

He wasn't expecting that, I can tell by the expression on his face. Than a grin; his trademark grin, appears. "If you insist." Pulling me close, he carefully, gently, seals my lips with his own.

Butterflies flutter in my stomach, ones that I haven't felt in such a long time. When we break apart, he asks, "Is she gone?"

"Yes," I reply. "I've let her go."

"Good." Her holds me close, and I bury my face into his shoulder. "I feel like I've been waiting forever for this."

"So do I, Gojyo. So do I." I don't dare to let go of him; what if this is just a dream?

He seems to read my mind once again, for he says, "It's not a dream, babe. I really love you, Hakkai."

* * *

Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo from Saiyuki

_**Yay! Hope you enjoyed it. There are many more to come. So review!**_


	2. Topaz

**Disclaimer**: We don't own any of the characters. 

_**A/N: I'm not going to bother with a warning because you should know by now that all we write is yaoi and shounenai.**_

* * *

**Topaz**

And here I am again, standing at his office door. How the hell do I always end up here? No idea.

Okay, well, I know why I'm at his office right now. I've got this stupid report to give him. Why the hell does he need all thee reports anyway? I mean, can't a guy get on with his life without having to write a one hundred page paper every time he comes home?

As usual, I barge in without a word of warning. As usual, he greets me without looking up. I really shouldn't walk so loud if I want to surprise him.

"Here," I snap, tossing the report on his desk and effectively knocking over all his other paperwork and pens.

He glares at me, left eye twitching. The veins in his forehead pop slightly. "Thanks," he grits, "so much."

I grin maliciously at him. "You're welcome." When his scowl deepens, I add, "Hey, you're the one who wanted a 'detailed report'. The details just took up a few dozen more pages."

Oh, bad move on my part. He stands up, eyes alit with the fire he is so well-known for. "Sorry, shrimp," he drawls. "Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you from all the way up here."

"Who are you calling so small that he'd fall into the cracks in the floor if he wasn't careful?" I erupt. Argh! That's exactly what he wanted me to do! How does he manipulate me into doing that _every single time!_

"How do I what?" he asks, confused.

Cursing inwardly, I cover my mouth with my hand. I said that out loud! Damn you for betraying me mouth!

He raises an eyebrow at my behavior. "I manipulate you?" he asks again, more confidence in his voice. "Into doing what, exactly?"

Oh, goddamn it all! I'm blushing. My body is betraying me! "Nothing," I hiss. For some odd reason, his desk becomes very appealing to look at.

And I'm only gasping when he steps in front of me because I was caught off guard, not because his eyes look so good up close. And I only blush more when he pulls me to my feet because I'm embarrassed, and certainly not because he's got that hot smirk on his face. "W-what are you doing?" I whisper. Damn, I'm stuttering!

He notices it too. "Am I manipulating you now?" he murmurs, pulling me flush against his chest.

"Yeah," I reply. Man, he better not be able to hear my heart beating, 'cause it is thundering! I'm actually surprised I haven't exploded yet.

He tilts my head slightly and breathes, "Do you want me to keep doing it?"

My arms snake around his neck, slowly. I answer without hesitation. "Yes, Roy."

And so he stole it; my first kiss. When we pull apart, and manage to get our breath back, he whispers, "I know this will affect both our jobs, and probably not in a good way, but I love you, Edward."

* * *

Edawrd Elric and Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist_**  
**_

_**A second chapter! Yipee! Everybody please review! Reviews make us happy.**_


	3. Black Opal

**Disclaimer:** Again, we own none of the characters.

_**A/N: A third chapter! Yay! Please review. Oh, and again, no warning for you.**_

* * *

**Black Opal**

It's getting late. Well, late in the morning, anyway. Where is he?

He's never this late. Sure, I've gotten here before him; in fact, I almost always do. But we've been standing here for over an hour. Even sensei's here.

Damn. I'm starting to get worried. And that's saying something. If the world's female population found out, they'd be jealous. And I bet that I'd be stalked for the rest of my life.

Where is that idiot? Oh, man, I must have shown some outward sign of emotion, because she's on me at once.

"What's wrong?" she simpers, batting her eyelashes at me. Her hands are clasped in front of her.

Don't throw up, come on, you can hold this is! I am forced to avert my eyes in order to keep my breakfast safely in my stomach. Of course, I don't reply.

Suddenly, something catches my gaze. There he is, finally. My stomach unknots, just barely.

"Sensei, you're here already?" he pants, grinning that idiotic grin.

Then I notice something unusual. On one of his cheeks, a bruise is forming and on the other is a little cut. He didn't have either of them yesterday. They both look brand new.

Sensei apparently sees the scowl forming on my face, and guesses the reason. "Okay boys," he crows, "you get to work together today! I'll train the little miss here." Sensei's gone before either of us can object, taking her with him.

I start down the path towards our usual sparring field. He follows me, but doesn't try to take the lead. Even this tiny thing worries me.

Without warning, I spin around to face him. "What's going on?"

Surprised, he blinks confusedly at me. Then his eyes become guarded and he replies, "Nothing."

I slam my hands against the tree behind him, pinning him there. "Don't lie to me," I hiss. "Something is wrong. Tell me what it is!"

Once again, I have surprised him. His arms hang limply at his sides as he gapes at me. I shake him slightly.

Finally, he whispers, "I can't." He won't meet my eyes, and he seems to be trembling.

Now I'm the one who's shocked. He looks so near to breaking down completely. Is this really what's inside that loud-mouth shell he keeps around himself?

"Don't cry," I say awkwardly. I'm not into this comforting thing.

He does the opposite of what I'd wanted; he buries his head in my shirt and cries. So here I am, standing quite uncomfortably with a boy sobbing into my shirt.

"You don't have to tell me," I relent quietly. "Just stop crying, okay?"

Turning his gaze up to meet mine, he whispers, "I'll tell you someday, but I can't right now."

Hesitantly, I wrap my arms around him. "I'll wait," I promise him. I know it doesn't sound like me, but there's nothing else for me to say. There's nothing else I want to say. "I'll wait forever, Naruto."

"Thanks," he replies softly, breath tickling my ear. "Forever's a really long time, though. You won't have to wait that long, Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto_**  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this one. More to come soon.**_


	4. Amethyst

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like we could ever own any of these characters? Believe me, we probably wouldn't be here if we did.

**Warning**: You don't deserve a warning if you haven't figured it out by now.

* * *

**Amethyst**

Goddamn it all, why do I have to go out in the rain? Why can't it be a nice, cloudy-but-not-wet night? Is the weather against me or something?

But no, she had to go send that note!

So here I am, sitting on my butt in the middle of a downpour. Ugh. Never wear leather in the rain. It's disgusting.

Why isn't it 9 o'clock yet? I must have been sitting here for over an hour. Damn, why didn't I bring a watch?

Well, it must be getting close to nine; the TV crews are setting up around the museum. Policemen are also patrolling the area.

A shiver runs up my spine. Will _he_ be here tonight? If he tries that same stunt he pulled before, I swear I'll kill him. If I can.

Okay, no. I can't kill him. Not now, not ever.

Suddenly, I tense up. There's something moving behind me. The police? No, they wouldn't have found me that easily. It must be-

I barely have time to register the fast motion before I find myself pinned to a tree. And handcuffed. I've really got to ask him how he learned that trick.

"Hello," he purrs, apparently pleased to see me trapped. " I was surprised that you'd attempt this today."

"Oh, really?" I reply sarcastically. "And why's that?"

He leans forward so that our eyes are level. "I know you dislike the rain." That sadistic grin never leaves his face as he watches me struggle against the cuffs.

I growl at him, "Great. Now let me go."

"No," he says.

Man, he is getting me riled up! "Then what are you going to do to me? Torture me?"

He pauses, staring at me. "It depends on what you mean by torture. Physical-" he slams my head back against the tree- "mental, or emotional? Your choice."

Does he really expect me to answer that? I hope not, because I'm not going to. Instead, I opt for glaring at him while trying to ignore the pain radiating from my head.

"Stubborn as always, hm?" He stares at me again for a moment, then roughly grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls me forward.

And I would have been gasping in shock if I had any real willpower or coherent thought. But of course, all I can think is 'How did he learn to kiss like this!' Trust me, he's that good.

When he pulls away, I realize that there is something cold and metallic resting on my tongue. I spit it out; a key. I'll let you go this time," he whispers. "Don't expect it to happen again."

My mind seems to have gone numb. I just stare down at the key, then at his retreating back. Finally, I stammer, "Why, Krad?"

He doesn't turn around. "I don't know, but don't get used to it." Then he glances back at me. "But it looks as if I'm the thief tonight, Dark."

* * *

Dark Mousy and Krad from D N Angel

**_Hope you liked this one! Please review, because I know people are reading this, I know the number of hits, yet we still have no reviews. IT really makes our day to get them! _**


	5. Peridot

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, we don't own any of the characters.

**Warning: **I don't think I need to do a warning anymore, you should know by now.

_**A/N: Every chapter has been edited, so it now says who the characters are and what they are from at the bottom of each chapter, just in case anyone wasn't sure of who they were. Now please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Peridot**

Another stupid job. Once again, we get to stand here, doing absolutely nothing, while we wait for some unknown people to leave their house.

He fidgets beside me. I glare at him, but he keeps doing it. He's really got very limited patience. I'm actually surprised he hasn't jumped up and ran into the house yet.

It must be the money. He always has, and most likely always will, do anything to raise enough cash to pay his debts. That's why I have to do all these jobs with him; he's hopeless on his own.

Another fidget. This is getting annoying. I grab his arm, and he nearly dies of fright. Luckily, I cover his mouth before he can scream.

"You idiot," I hiss. It's just me."

He glares at me; an effect which is ruined b the fact that he's panting into my hand. Maybe I didn't think over my action well enough; he looks like he just had a heart attack. But he's not getting an apology from me.

"Bug off," he snaps. Oddly enough, though, he doesn't push my hand away. I remove it myself.

But before it comes fully off, he gasps, eyes glazing over slightly. Damn! He's picked up one of my memories again! I shake him, without getting any reaction. What is he seeing? What was I thinking about?

Then his eyes refocus, and he stares up at me, shocked. "What the hell?" he whispers.

I gulp audibly. "What did you see?"

A blush stains his cheeks. "That time when I got out of the shower and you were in the room, and… and my towel fell down."

Now I'm blushing, too. Was I really thinking about that? Though he really doesn't have anything to be embarrassed about, if I remember correctly.

"You're such a pervert!" he hisses, backing up slowly. "You're thinking about it again!"

"No, wait! You don't understand," I reply, grabbing his arm to prevent him from getting farther away. "I'm only remembering it because you…" Here I hesitate. Should I actually say it?

"What?" he asks suspiciously.

I gulp again. "You…You're b-beautiful."

He sure wasn't expecting that. He blinks those big eyes at me, lost for words. "I…"

"Yeah, so, okay," I say stupidly, turning back towards the house. I can't meet his eyes.

Then he does something so sudden, so spontaneous, that I wasn't expecting it at all.

He leans over and kisses my cheek.

I stare at him in surprise. "Kazahaya…?"

Blushing, he shifts his gaze to the house. "Don't hurry me. I'll be ready someday, Rikuo."

* * *

Kazahaya Kudo and Rikuo Himura from Legal Drug 

_**Yay for another chapter! The little blueish****-purply button compels you...**_


	6. Lapis Lazuli

**Disclaimer: **They're not ours! Happy now?

_**A/N: Please enjoy this chapter and review! This is the second chapter I've posted today!  
**_

**

* * *

Lapis Lazuli**

I don't believe in love at first sight, or high school romance, or anything like that. Love is an emotion that we should be ale to live without. It's just as childish as magic.

Or… I thought it was, until I met him. That was a little under a year ago.

"Are you okay?"

I was staring into space again. I don't do that. Never. Until now. "Yes," I answer curtly, although I know full well that I'm talking to _him_. I can't show emotion.

"Oh." He seems out off by my reply. "Well, if you're sure…" He obviously doesn't expect an answer, for he walks away towards the gate.

My emotions have to be kept up inside me. I can't let them out. Not even for him.

Then why am I standing here, staring after him, feeling so… so _lonely?_

Sure, the other students will be coming out soon. But they are just vague blurs. I don't even know half their names. Why does that matter?

All that matters is the boy walking out onto the sidewalk. Leaving the school behind.

Leaving me behind.

But I don't care… right? I don't think I should. I'm the one who leaves others behind.

Wait. Now I'm moving. Towards the gate. Towards him. Why? I don't want to see him. He doesn't matter to me at all.

… I'm lying. To myself, of all people. I must be going crazy, talking to myself like this.

He's standing right in front of me, yet I don't think he knows I'm here. He's staring off into space, just like I was a minute ago. What's he thinking about? Could it possibly be… me?

I swallow nervously. Nervously? I'm not- no, I am nervous. Nervous as hell. And about what? A boy, just a regular boy.

"Oh, hello again!" he says cheerfully, just noticing me.

Now he seems uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. I don't know what to say either. But… I want to say something. I don't want to be cold around him anymore.

They say that love melts hearts… Do I believe it?… Yes, I do.

So I avert my eyes nervously, and ask quietly, "Do you… er… want to get a bite to eat… Ryo?" I'm blushing , I can tell and it's not as horrible as I thought it would be.

And he looks up at me, eyes shining, and I realize something. There is such a thing as magic. And I believe.

"Oh, of course I'll come, Seto!"

* * *

Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh 

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter number six! Review make us happy happy happy!**_ _**Yeah, I'm just a little hyper...**_


	7. Aquamarine

** Dislaimer: **They don't belong to us.

**_A/N: Three chapters posted in one day! I'm on a roll! Anyway, have fun reading.

* * *

_Aquamarine**

Here he comes again. Does he want another fight? Oh, come on! Give me a break! We just fought! Doesn't he ever get tired?

Hey, no, wait a second… I squint at him, trying to discern his expression. That's no fighting face- that's the expression he has when he's lost in thought. And he's not lost in thought often.

I stand up, still staring at him. "Hey, man," I say slowly. "What's up?"

He blinks out of his daze. "Nothing, you idiot," he snarls at me. Then he turns away and starts back the way he came.

Oh, he thinks he's got me fooled, does he? I know him too well to fall for that. Even from all the way over here I can see his shoulders slump and his unusually slow walk.

But what could have-?

My eyes narrow angrily. Oh yes. _That._

I chase after him, grabbing his shoulders. "Look at me!" I say loudly. He doesn't obey; I didn't expect him to.

"Go away," he hisses, glaring at my shoes.

Man, he's really got pathetic defenses at times like this. He knows I don't give up easily. Hey, I'm obnoxious, and I know it! I shake him slightly, using the loud voice I'm so well-known for, "It's you dad again, isn't it? What did he do?"

He tenses in my grip. His voice is low and dangerous. "It doesn't matter, and it's none of our business anyway!" But he won't meet my eyes.

"Don't try to get a career in acting," I say with a tiny grin. "You won't make it."

A bit of the tension in his shoulders dissipates, but he's still frowning. "My life is still none of your business."

Now I frown. "C'mon," I coax gently. "Just tell me. I'll-"

"No! No, no, no! Leave me alone already," he growls, shoving me away. " I can deal with him myself."

"So it is your dad."

"Go away!" he yells finally. "Why do you care? Nobody cares about me. Why should you start now?"

I step up to him, staring at his eyes. "You think I just started now? Well, you're wrong! I've cared for a long time! A really long time!"

"Why?" he whispers angrily.

I pause. "Because it's you. I really, really care about you, Ren."

He stares back at me in shock, emotions running rampant in his eyes. After a minute he pulls himself back together, turning away. "I'm sorry," he whispers, back still turned. "It's too dangerous for you. I can't get close to you, Horohoro."

* * *

Ren and Horohoro from Shaman King 

_**A/N: Yay! Now push the little button in bottom left-hand corner! I know you can do it! I believe in you!**_


	8. Spinel

**Disclaimer**: They're not ours.

_**A/N: For those of you followng this, sorry it took so long! Happy reading!**_**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spinel**

"Stay out of that wine, idiot," I snap at him. Why's he back in here again? "Go back out and do your stupid weightlifting again."

"Why should I?" His reply isn't as much as a question as a challenge.

And I rise to that challenge. "If you don't go by yourself, I'll make you leave." I flex my leg to show exactly what I mean.

He gives me a lopsided grin, still holding the bottle of wine. "Try it." In one quick motion he uncaps the bottle and takes a swig.

Oh, that was one step too far.

"That's it!" I growl, taking a few threatening steps forward. "You're not gonna live to see tomorrow."

Taking another gulp of wine- my best wine- he taunts, "I'll last longer than you, you stupid-" My leg swinging up towards his face cuts him off. He blocks it, using the momentum to knock me off balance and grab my ankle.

Snatching hold of the counter behind me, I whip my free leg around at his stomach.

Direct hit.

He grunts in pain, letting me go. Of course, being the man that I am, I use this as an excellent distraction to go for the kill.

But, somehow, he catches me again. And this time, he knocks me to the ground.

So I'm lying here, glaring up at him, because he's got my legs pinned. There's a long silence, in which I glare and he smirks triumphantly. Damn, that smirk is annoying!

Finally, I break the quiet. "I could really use a smoke right now."

"Oh, yeah?" That smirk just grew wider! I didn't know that was physically possible. He holds up my pack of cigarettes, far beyond my reach. "Come and get 'em."

"I hate you," I growl oh-so-maturely.

"Isn't that nice?" he grins mockingly. Then he glances down at the pack in his hand. "Huh, never had one of these before…"

I bristle. "Don't you dare."

"Wonder how they taste…?" So he takes one out and lights it up. It has barely been at his lips a second before I lunge.

I move so fast, that I manage to knock him down, pinning him beneath me. Wrenching the cigarette from his mouth, I replace it with my own lips. He responds so passionately that I guess this is what he wanted.

At the moment, I honestly don't care.

He tastes so good! Like smoke, wine, and sweat. How we always end up like this, I'm not exactly sure, but I never get tired of it.

Pulling away, I snap at him, "You're so stupid, Zolo."

He grins back. "Yeah? Well, your cigarettes taste horrible, Sanji."  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Roronoa Zolo and Sanji from One Piece

_**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review and give us feedback and stuff! Pleeeeeeaaase! Anyway, a few more will probably be posted today. Now... REVIEW!**_**  
**


	9. Ruby

**Disclaimer: **Yep, there's not ours.

_**A/N: Second chapter today! Yes! Enjoy!**_**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
Ruby**

Here we are again, about to begin a fight against almost impossible odds. It seems to happen a lot.

I guess that being traitors really attracts attention.

He's wearing that unreadable expression, the one that even I can't see through. But I can guess why.

These odds are much worse than we've ever faced. He doesn't know if we'll survive. Neither do I.

"Worry is a human emotion," I tell him dryly.

It earns a tiny smile from him. "But I am human. You know that."

Grinning, I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. "No, you're not." The horde around us seems to be moving closer. Their weapons glint in what's left of the sunlight… and they seems to be drooling all over the place.

"They aren't exactly the poster-boys for the demon race, are they?" he laughs gently. Then more seriously, he asks, "You really aren't afraid?"

"No." But something in my head nags at me, telling me that I'm lying. "I'm not afraid of death," I add, more to myself than to him.

His eyes flicker across my face, turning quickly back to the advancing enemy. "It isn't a weakness to feel fear, you know. Some might even say it's a strength."

I bristle, though I know it isn't a taunt. "Don't preach to me."

He's silent, eyes focused straight ahead. He obviously doesn't want to continue this conversation, so I turn my full attention on our foes as well.

Yet, as I watch their eyes flash in anticipation, and his wary stance grow increasingly nervous, that voice in my head keeps talking. It asks me questions that I don't have answers to, questions such as how I know what death is like, and why I'm not afraid.

Then is asks me one last question, and this one shakes my resolve. _Do you fear _his _death?_ it says.

I glance over at him briefly, and here's nervous, he's afraid. Is he afraid of his own death? No, I don't think so. Then, who does he…?

And I shiver, because all of a sudden I know the answer to both questions. Yes, I am afraid that he might die, and…

"I wonder if we'll get ceremonies if we die here?" He smiles, a smile too bright for him.

The enemy is almost here, and my time is almost up. But I can't find the words to say what I need to say. All that comes out is, "Maybe if they find enough of our bodies."

He grimaces slightly. "Always the worst case scenario, huh?"

I don't respond; I can't. Because I know he's worried for me, and… I'm terrified for him.

So, without thinking about anything but the possibility of death, I grab his hand. He blinks at me, surprised, but not unhappy.

They've arrived. The battle is about to start.

I blurt out, "I'm not going to let you die, Kurama!"

And he smiles at me, squeezes my hand, and replies, "And nothing will happen to you either. I'm glad you're with me, Hiei."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hiei and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho

_**A/N: Yay! Please review! I know all of you out there are capable, so please, be nice readers and review the damn story.**_


	10. Tigereye

**Disclaimer: **We don't own them

**_A/N: Yay for three more chapters in one day! And this is chapter ten! How exciting!_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
Tigereye**

He's so… predatory. Just watching me with those cat-like eyes! I'm his partner, yeah, I get it, but that doesn't mean he has to stare.

This is kind of unnerving… He hasn't said a word for the past ten minutes! Who is he and what has he done with my partner?

I think he's watching me drink. Why? All he drinks is milk; what's with this sudden interest in alcohol?

Did he just- yes he did. He's licking his lips. Still watching me. This has to stop.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?" I ask, hoping to divert his attention away from the cup in my hand.

"Nothing," he purrs in reply. Dang, it didn't work. His eyes didn't shift at all. I forgot how focused he can be.

So I try leaving the cup on the counter, without touching it. Still no good- his eyes switch to my hand, and he licks his lips again.

Bah. If he's going to keep doing it, I might as well keep drinking. It isn't good to waste perfectly fine beer. I lift the cup to my lips, taking another sip.

And he moves closer, so our stools are barely inches apart, still watching.

I think I'm sweating. God, he's making me nervous! I don't remember him ever being this close to me, not even on our jobs. I clear my throat gently, leaning away.

Is it just me, or did this room suddenly become a lot hotter?

He leans forward, so close that I can hear his breathing. It's slow and even; nothing at all like mine, which is coming out in ragged gasps.

The cup shakes in my fingers, and I can't seem to gather the brainpower to lift it to my lips. I can't meet his eyes, I'm going insane.

Then his fingers touch my cheek, softly, and everything breaks.

When I look back on this moment, I think I'll be able to safely say that I jumped him. He's pinned back against the counter, my hands are up his shirt, and my tongue is in his mouth.

Oh, and he doesn't seem surprised at all. No, it's like he was waiting for this, because his hands are in my hair and he's not fighting.

It's only when my hat falls to the ground that I realize what I'm doing. I pull away, leaving him on the counter with a satisfied smirk.

"What the-" I gasp; my brain doesn't seem to be working anymore. "What are you doing, Train?"

He grins, wraps long arms around my neck, and whispers, "You." He initiates this kiss, but pulls away before I can respond. That smirk is back. "Or, of course, you could do me, Svenny-baby.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Train and Sven from Black Cat

_**A/N: Yeah, we really like this one. now please review and tell us what **_**you_ think of it! Cause you already know what we think. And that's not very much. Actually, Arakni thinks _too_ much. Whatever. Review!_**


End file.
